


Saying I Love You

by sailingthenightsea



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Some angst, other minor relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthenightsea/pseuds/sailingthenightsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU</p><p>Bellamy Blake is worried that he'll lose Clarke when he goes off to college, but she knows otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying I Love You

The sun beats down on the almost empty back roads in a small town in the dead of summer. The cicadas sing louder than the rumble of the engine flying down the road and kicking up dust. Old songs play on the radio while Clarke Griffin sings along. 

She's in jean shorts and a paint splattered Led Zeppelin t-shirt tied on one side at her waist because it used to be his. Her hair's thrown up in a messy bun and if Bellamy looks closely he'll find flecks of paint in it. Her eyes are bright behind sunglasses and her laugh is loud and clear. Her feet, clad in old converse, are up on the dash of his car and he can't find it in himself to be annoyed. 

Bellamy flies down every back road he knows in his old car. He has on an old, faded Pink Floyd t-shirt, ripped jeans, and old sneakers. His hair is a curly mess, but Clarke always says it looks better that way. 

He glances at her, and his heart flips because she's amazing and it's a miracle that they ever collided. Their friends used to make bets on whether they'd make out or kill each other first. They were friends for several years before something changed and they didn't want kill each other anymore. 

Murphy lost the most money. 

But they had collided and it was messy and beautiful and strange and absolutely fucking perfect. They still bickered over the stupidest things and Bellamy still thought she was cute when she was all riled up. 

But things are going to change at the end of the summer when Bellamy leaves for college. He's a year older than Clarke. He and Miller got into the same school Wick and Lincoln, who are only a year older, go to. It's about half an hour away and Bellamy is incredibly worried about Octavia. 

Octavia is a year younger than Clarke and her older brother has practically raised her since she was a baby. Their mom died three years ago and it's been the two of them ever since. Octavia doesn't get into fights anymore and she tends to play it safer, but Bellamy still worries.

But for right now, in the middle of June, they're trying to forget. Raven and Wick spend a lot of time together now and they may fight more than Bellamy and Clarke. Monty and Miller are practically attached at the hip because Monty and Clarke are the same age and Miller is leaving with Bellamy. Lincoln and Octavia are cute and happy and always together because she found peace in him. Lincoln was the one who would grab her arms so she couldn't swing her fists and he was the one who would clean her wounds later when he couldn't stop her. 

And Bellamy and Clarke. They keep each other in balance. They crash together sometimes, shattering into a beautiful mess of broken glass and broken hearts, but then the sun rises and the shards glitter and everything is covered in colors and light and they are still together. Always together. 

They're laughing at everything and nothing and singing along in off key voices and breathing in the warm air and the scents of summer. 

She flashes him a grin when they pull over and her smile becomes blinding when she sees where he's taking her. It's a field of just wild flowers and as she takes in her surroundings, her fingers itch to paint the scene. Two wild and bruised souls surrounded by flowers in a place built for them. 

His voice brings her back to him when he says, "I used to come her a lot with Octavia. Back when stuff at home would get bad. We just started walking and we found this." He shrugs. "I guess it just became a safe haven."

She smiles up at him, her heart breaking at the brief flash of pain that crosses his face at the mention of his childhood. "It's beautiful," she whispers. His arm wraps around her waist, pulling her close, and he plants a kiss in her messy hair. Bellamy's grip tightens slightly when she asks him why he brought her here. 

"Things are going to be changing soon--"

"Bell," she interrupts, "can't we just be happy now? Can't we just live in this moment?" Her face is a mixture of pain and determination and he remembers why he first fell for this tornado of a girl who always takes his breath away even as the world around him is torn apart. 

His face softens as he speaks again. "I just... I don't -- I can't lose you, Clarke." His voice cracking about half way through the sentence. His expression is a whirlwind of emotions, though fear is what she sees the most. 

She turns her whole body to face him and grabs his shoulders. "Bellamy Blake," she says, voice as hard as steel and part of him wonders if nations would really fall if they were ever faced with this girl, "I love you more than anything I've ever known and you should know that by now. I am never going to leave you. Never, Bellamy. You going to college isn't going to change that."

Before he kisses her, he thinks that, yes, armies would be destroyed by her words and governments would topple when met with her gaze. The world doesn't stand a fucking chance against the fire in Clarke Griffin's soul. When their mouths meet, he thinks he can taste the smoke on her lips and the poison on her tongue. As her fingers tangle in his hair he thinks that it's a miracle she hasn't destroyed him. He thinks that it's a miracle he hasn't destroyed her. 

They break for air and rest their foreheads against each other when he says, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I--" 

"Bellamy, what the hell are you doing?" She asks laughing. 

"I'm getting a head start. I'm going to miss plenty of opportunities to tell you so I'm going to make up for it."

She grins and kisses him softly and he murmurs it against her lips. 

Later that night he whispers it against her skin and kisses it into every part of her. 

Then as they're falling asleep he whispers it into her hair. 

When summer ends and he leaves, he texts it to her whenever he misses her. 

He has it written in the inside of the engagement ring he gives her a few years later. 

He can't stop saying it on their wedding day. 

When their daughter is born, he watches over his sleeping wife while he cradles their child. The little girl stares up at him with bright blue eyes and he kisses her forehead, promising that she'll never go a single day without hearing those words. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr under the same name :)))


End file.
